Last Sunset
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Biarkanlah aku menikmati indahnya senja untuk terakhir kalinya denganmu. My first fanfic with ItaHina's Pairing. Mind to RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Sunset © Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), EYD berantakan, Alur kecepetan dan sederet kesalahan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to Natsuki Riri**

**Special for you, Riri-chan~ XDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit senja tampak bewarna merah. Sinarnya semakin redup termakan oleh waktu. Di sana, terlukiskan gumpalan awan yang mendung. Matahari kian merosost tajam ke bawah. Menampakkan guratan-guratan sinar yang semakin redup. Aku mengamatinya dengan seksama. Betapa indahnya. Aku merasakan terpaan angin seiring suara ombak yang saling beradu jelas terdengar di telingaku. Ombak bergulungan. Menyapu bibir pantai tempatku duduk. Sebagian pakaianku basah karenanya. Aku tak perduli. Sepasang mataku semakin intens menatap ombak yang semakin menjauh dari tempatku.

Aku mengukir sebuah kata di atas pasir yang basah, namun langsung hilang tersapu oleh ombak. Aku mengulanginya lagi. Hal yang sama masih aku dapatkan. Semua ukiran dari tanganku dibawa pergi oleh ombak. Dia tak mengizinkan diriku untuk mengukir namanya di pantai ini. Dia yang beharga bagiku. Orang yang aku cintai.

Jemari lentikku terus mengukir. Ombak datang lalu menghapusnya. Aku menghentikannya. Sesaat, aku merasa jari-jari kakiku terasa begitu dingin karena terpaan ombak yang menghantam kakiku yang telanjang.

"Kau sedang apa?" aku mengadah. Menemukan 'dia' tengah menatapku. Mata _onyx _miliknya mengukir sebuah tatapan heran. Baginya mungkin aku terlihat aneh karena membiarkan bajuku basah. Aku tersenyum. Aku enggan mengikuti sarannya untuk berdiri mengikutinya. Jadilah dia ikut duduk di sampingku. Membiarkan kulit kami saling bersentuhan. Tak ada suara yang kami keluarkan. Kami hanya diam. Sesekali suara ombak yang berderu membuat suasana di sekitar kami tak terasa sepi seperti kuburan.

Aku mengamit jemarinya. Dia membalasnya. Dia tak protes ketika aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu-nya. Betapa aku sangat merasa nyaman ketika menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu-nya.

"Ayo, kita pulang," ajaknya. Aku menggeleng. Biarkanlah aku menikmati indahnya senja untuk terakhir kalinya denganmu. Tak bisakahkau mengerti akan hal itu? Aku lupa. Kau tak akan mengerti karena aku memang tak pernah memberitahumu kalau ini adalah perpisahan. Jadi, biarkanlah aku bersamamu untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi. Kali ini saja. Kumohon.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menikmati senja bersamamu dulu," bisikku. Dia diam. Melanjutkan kembali acara memandangi matahari yang semakin hilang dari pandangan kita yang sempat tertunda. Hanya ada kita dan suara ombak yang terdengar dengan jelas di indera pendengaran.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ita-_kun_," balasku. Aku semakin erat mengenggam jemarimu. Ini adalah yang terakhir. Tak peduli kau terus berucap "aku mencintaimu" aku akan tetap pergi. Mencintaimu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk diriku. Karena memang seharusnya aku tak membiarkan diriku jatuh cinta padamu.

Saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu aku tahu aku tak bisa lepas darimu begitu saja. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang lain saat kita bertemu pandang. Aku tak bisa menolak ataupun menghindarinya. Karena kita telah menyadarinya kalau kita telah jatuh. Kita jatuh pada dosa. Dosa termanis yang pernah aku dapatkan.

Aku tahu, mencintaimu adalah dosa. Karena ada wanita lain di sisimu. Aku hanyalah rumput liar dalam kehidupan kalian. Aku hanyalah pengganggu. Aku harusnya dibuang. Tapi, aku tak bisa untuk melepasmu begitu saja. Karena aku terlanjur mencintaimu.

Setiap detik yang aku lalui bersamamu terasa begitu indah. Tapi, setiap detik itu juga aku telah menjauhkanmu dari sisinya. Aku tak sanggup hidup seperti ini. Aku tak bisa menjadi rumput liar terus menerus. Hidup seperti ini bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Bagaimana kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita di depan orang lain. Aku mencoba menjalaninya dengan baik, namun aku juga tak bisa berbohong ketika aku juga merasa lelah dengan kehidupanku yang seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata," katamu lagi. Sungguh, jika kita tidak dalam posisi sulit seperti ini aku pasti akan sangat bahagia.

Aku pernah menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia ini saat kau bilang kau akan berpisah dengannya. Itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah aku dengar. Katamu kau akan terus bersamaku tak perduli dengan dirinya. Tapi, aku tahu itu bohong. Kau tak akan pernah bisa pergi darinya karena dia mengandung anakmu. Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya dan kembali ke pelukanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyamu padaku. Dari sudut mataku aku dapat melihat seraut wajahmu yang cemas. Jemariku membelai pipimu dengan mesra. Menyalurkan rasa cintaku padamu yang tulus namun sarat akan dosa.

Masih kubelai dengan mesra pipimu, lalu beralih pada rambut panjangmu yang sengaja kau kuncir ekor kuda. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu. Tidak. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Karena kau adalah yang pertama bagiku. Dan karena aku mencintaimu.

"Ita-_kun_?" bisikku.

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu," kataku sebelum bibir kita bersentuhan.

**###**

Aku memperhatikan jalanan yang sepi. Lampu di jalan hanya mampu menerangi jalan, tetapi tidak hatiku. Kuperhatikan di luar sana. Hujan. Tetesan-tetesannya sampai ke jendela mobil Ita-_kun_. Kuraba dengan jemariku, namun tak sampai. Tetesan hujan berada di luar sana sedangkan aku berada di dalam mobil menikmati hangatnya pemanas yang dinyalakan oleh Ita-_kun_. Entah mengapa di saat-saat yang seperti ini aku ingin melihat awan mendung tebal yang menggantung di langit. Tapi, aku menyadari kaalu ini bukanlah pagi atau siang hari, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat awan mendung.

Aku tak tahu mengapa aku sangat menyukai awan mendung. Bagiku, awan yang mendung merupakan wujud dari sebuah kesedihan yang dalam, seperti yang aku alami sekarang. Awan mendung selalu bisa mengerti diriku karena setiap kali aku memandangnya dia akan ikut menangis bersama diriku yang sudah mengalirkan air mata terlebih dahulu. Dan aku selalu melihat awan mendung ketika aku sedih.

Terdengar suara musik mengalun indah dalam pendengaranku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Ita-_kun _yang sekarang sedang mengemudi.

"Bukankah ini lagu favoritmu?"

Ya. Ini adalah lagu favoritku.

Kuperhatikan tiap bait liriknya. Ini adalah lagu perpisahan yang termanis untuk kudengar. Di mana sang kekasih yang menangisi kepergian mantan kekasihnya. Ia selalu berharap kalau sang kekasih selalu bersamanya dengannya. Ia berharap sang mantan bisa menghapus kesedihannya dan mencegah matahari untuk terbenam, yang artinya ia akan kehilangan orang ia cintai dalam hidupnya. Aku menangis dalam hati. Lagu ini benar-benar membuatku patah hati. Setelah ini aku tak akan mau untuk mendengarnya lagi.

"Aku melihatmu bosan, makanya kuputar lagu ini," jelasnya tanpa menatapku.

Ita-_kun_, mengapa kau memutar lagu ini, tanyaku dalam hati. Mendengar lagu ini membuatku sulit untuk melepasmu, apa kau tahu itu? Dan karena itu juga aku hampir saja menangis di sini.

Aku mengingat kembali pertemuanku dengan istri Ita-_kun_ kemarin. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika istri istri-_kun_ akan datang menemuiku. Aku melihatnya. Perutnya membuncit, pertanda kalau sekarang ia sedang mengandung. Dia adalah wanita cantik. Wanita tercantik yang pernah aku temui. Tutur katanya begitu lembut. Ia baik. Aku bahkan sempat mengira dia akan memukuliku, mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya kepadaku karena aku telah menjalin hubungan dengan suaminya seperti yang terjadi di drama-drama di televisi. Aku sampai gemetaran ketika dia menatapku.

Dia memperlakukanku sangat lembut. Bahkan aku tak menyangka akan mendapatkan sambutan seperti ini. Aku masih ingat saat ia bercerita tentang Ita-_kun _padaku. Ita-_kun _adalah seseorang yang baik, ia adalah seseorang yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Istri Ita-_kun _yang aku ketahui bernama Sakura terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika bercerita tentang suaminya. Diam-diam aku merasa bersalah padanya. Mengapa aku dengan teganya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria yang tengah beristri, dan parahnya lagi adalah sekarang istrinya sedang mengandung. Namun, wajah Sakura-_san _terlihat sendu ketika ia bercerita tentang kelakuan suaminya yang sekarang berubah padanya. Ia berkata padaku bahwa ini semua adalah salahnya. Jika dulu ia tak berkhianat pada suamiya semua tak akan menjadi serumit seperti ini. Katanya, bukan salahku jika sampai suaminya sampai meninggalkannya demi diriku. untuk pertama kalinya aku menyesali hubunganku dengan Ita-_kun _.

Sesuatu dalam hatiku terasa menggelitik. Apa aku adalah sebagai pelarian oleh Ita-_kun _karena ia kecewa terhadap istrinya? Aku tak bisa membayangkannya jika sampai itu terjadi. Karena aku sangat mencintai Ita-_kun, _dan aku tak yakin aku sanggup untuk kehilangannya.

Sebagai seorang wanita biasa dia hanya bisa menagis meratapi keluarganya yang diambang kehancuran. Dia sangat mencintai suaminya melebihi apapun di dunia ini, karena tak ada tempat ia pulang selain ke dalam pelukan suami tercintanya. Aku jadi makin bersalah dan berdosa pada Sakura-_san_. Tak seharusnya aku melakukan semua ini padanya. Tak aku sadari ternyata aku ikut menangis bersamanya. Bagaimapun aku dan Sakura-_san _sama-sama seorang wanita. Aku juga bisa memahami perasaanya. Aku juga bisa merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang kita cintai.

Sore itu, Sakura-_san _dengan berlinangan air mata meminta padaku untuk mengembalikan suaminya. Hatiku mencelos. Aku seperti perebut suami orang. Tidak, aku memang perebut suami orang. Aku menagis menyadari bahwa kata itu memang cocok untuk ditujukan padaku.

Dari bagaimana ia bercerita aku bisa melihat kalau ia memang ingin suaminya kembali padanya, dan jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan cara aku menghilang dari kehidupan mereka. Menghilang dari kehidupan Ita-_kun_, orang yang aku kasihi.

"Hinata … "

"Hinata?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku ketika aku melihat tangan Ita-_kun _yang dikibaskan di depan wajahku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ita-_kun_."

"Kau terlihat aneh hari ini," komentarnya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil untuk mengurangi rasa gugupku.

"Tidak. Itu hanya perasaanmu, Ita-_kun_."

**###**

"Istirahatlah, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu." Ita-_kun _memelukku ketika kami sampai di depan pintu rumahku. Aku akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Pelukannya terasa begitu hangat. Aku bahkan merasa ini adalah pelukan terhangat yang pernah aku dapatkan dari Ita-_kun_. Dia mencium keningku sebelum beranjak pergi. Namun, langkah kakinya terhenti karena tarikan pelan dariku. Aku memohon padanya untuk tinggal denganku semalam ini saja. Dia menyadari kesedihan yang terpancar jelas dari wajahku. Dia mengangguk dan bilang dia akan tinggal denganku malam ini. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengambarkan kebahagiaanku dengan kata-kata.

Mungkin ini terdengar egois. Ya, aku memang egois. Tapi, biarkanlah aku egois, untuk malam ini saja aku ingin memiliki Ita-_kun_. Besok aku janji aku akan menghilang dari kehidupannya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Ita-_kun _datang menghampiriku ketika aku tertangkap basah senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, mungkin.

Dia memeluk pinggangku, "Foto apa itu?" hembusan napasnya terasa menggelitik di leherku.

"Kau lupa?"

"Mungkin," jawabnya asal.

"Kau yang menculikku waktu itu, masa kau lupa." Dia tertawa. Membuatku kesal karena merasa diriku tak ada artinya bagi dirinya.

"Aku bercanda, Hinata," bisiknya. Suaranya terdengar sangat sensual di telingaku.

"Ayo, ceritakan padaku." Aku mengangguk.

"Waktu itu aku sedang berbelaja di supermarket, tiba-tiba ada dua orang berwajah seram mendatangiku dan—"

"Ya, aku sudah mendengrnya jutaan kali. Kau ketakutan dan—"

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku, Ita-_kun_!" marahku. Dia malah mencubit pipiku.

"Ada ada sih denganmu?" aku melepasakan tangannya dari pinggangku. Kuputar tubuhku untuk menghadapnya.

"Aku ingin mengulangi waktu itu lagi, Hinata."

Mengulangi lagi? Berlibur di tengah samudera pasifik seperti itu? Aku akui aku juga menikmatinya. Aku merasa bebas dan lepas. Aku bisa berdua dengan Ita-_kun _tanpa harus merasa takut kalau ada orang yang mengenali kami. Tapi …

"Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam, Hinata. Pemandangan di tengah samudera seperti itu benar-benar indah, dan aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu."

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Maaf, Ita-_kun, _aku tak bisa.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura-_san_?"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku tak mau mendengar nama orang itu, Hinata!"

Begitulah Ita-_kun, _tiap kali aku menyinyung nama istrinya ia pasti akan marah. Apa dia tak tahu kalau aku sering dihantui rasa bersalah karena hubungan gelap yang kami jalani ini?

"Tapi dia istrimu, Ita-_kun_!"

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran denganku, Hinata! Aku tak suka kau menyebut nama wanita itu!"

"Tapi dia istrimu, Ita-_kun _… " aku menagis. Entah mengapa aku merasa aku harus menangis kali ini. Apa itu artinya aku telah menyesal dan mengakui dosa-dosaku sekarang?

"Aku tak peduli dengannya, Hinata. Kumohon, jangan pernah mennyebut nama Sakura di depanku," bisik Ita-_kun _di telingaku. Ia memelukku, menyandarkanku pada dada bidangnya. Membuatku nyaman dan malah ingin terus-terusan menangis di dadanya.

"Maaf, sudah membentakmu."

Tak apa, itu bukan salahmu Ita-_kun_. Itu semua memang salahku.

**###**

Aku membuka kelopak mataku yang terasa berat. Sebuah pelukan erat dipinggangku menyadarkanku kalau aku tak sendiri sekarang. Ita-_kun _tengah terlelap sambil memeluk pinggangku. Kuperhatikan wajah tampannya. Garis rahangnya yang tegas, mata _onyx y_ang tertutup dengan rapat, garis keriput yang membingkai wajahnya dan bibirnya yang selalu membuaiku dalam mimpi-mimpi yang indah.

"Hinata … " aku membatu. Jangan bilang dia bangun karena gerakan kecil dariku. Ita-_kun _kembali diam. Aku bernapas lega. Dia cuma mengigau. Perlahan, aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

Aku mengamati kamarku. Ini adalah malam terakhir aku di sini. Aku membuka lemariku dengan pelan. Aku tak mau Ita-_kun _terbangun karena gerakan dariku. Aku hanya akan mengambil beberapa pasang pakaian. Saat mengemasinya aku teringat sesuatu …

Aku mengambil foto di dekat ranjangku. Itu adalah foto pertamaku saat berlibur dengan Ita-_kun. _Aku dan Ita-_kun _menghabiskan waktu kami di lautan. Ah, entah dapat dari mana ide itu saat tia-tiba Ita-_kun _mengajakku untuk berlibur di samudera.

Setelah memasukkan bebarapa pasang pakaian—termasuk foto—aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari meja yang sejak kemarin aku simpan. Itu sebuah surat. Untuk yang tersayang, Ita-_kun._ Kuletakkan diatas meja dekat lampu ranjang. Semoga kau bahagia, Ita-_kun_, pikirku sedih.

Aku membuka dengan hati-hati pintu kamarku_._ Kupandangi dari jauh wajahnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Selamat tinggal. Maaf, jika sudah membuatmu dalam kesusahan selama bersamaku. Kututup dengan pelan pintunya agar tak meninggalkan suara yang bisa membangunkanmu. Selamat tidur. Mimip indah, Ita-_kun_.

Aku berjalan menjauhi rumahku—pemberian Ita-_kun_. Air mataku terus mengalir tiada hentinya. Aku terus menyakinkan diriku kalau ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kami berdua. Aku tak boleh egois dengan terus-terusan berada dalam pelukannya, sementara istrinya selalu setia menunggunya untuk pulang.

Aku adalah wanita jahat.

Selamat tinggal, Ita-_kun_. Aku mencintaimu.

Dan malam itu aku menangis sepanjang jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf, jika jelek, abal, alurnya kecepetan dsb. Ini fanfic pertama Ota dengan pair ItaHina. Semoga reders suka. Dan ini special buat Natsuki-riri. Gomen, Riri-chan, fanfic ini gak sesuai harapanmu*galikuburan***

**Dan terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca sampe pol :D**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
